Utone, Kingdom of the Anima
by max'sgirl13
Summary: Third story in the Soline Chronicles. The group sets out on a new journey, and they find out that Soline's unusual anima wasn't an accident. And new secrets of Soline's past are uncovered. HuskyXSoline
1. Caught Red Handed

Disclaimer: I don't own +anima.

**This is the third story in the Soline Chronicles. If you haven't read the other two, you should go back and read them. The first story is Clothed in White Shadow, the second is Sorrow Search. Sorry for the short chapter.**

**-Max**

When they were all fast asleep, Marca crept out of bed. She grabbed her bag, and crawled out the window as silently as she could.

When she got out of the inn, she went down the dark streets and up to the hill where the funeral pier was. She opened her bag, and pulled out a torch. In the distance, she knew an Astarian facility guard was waiting. On her signal, they would surround the village of Lilt and take Soline.

She lit the torch, and started to raise it into the air. But something came swinging over her head and knocked it out of her hand. Then something hit her feet, and she began to fall.

But something caught her.

"What do you think you're doing?" said Soline.


	2. Soline's Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own +anima

"Uh…uh…" stuttered Marca.

"You going some where, Marca?" said Soline, who knew everything that was going on. Marca remained silent, unsure what to do. She looked around, and saw that it was Husky that had tripped her. He was standing behind Soline with a satisfied grin on his face.

"Got you," he mouthed at Marca.

"No? Good. Because I have a little place I'd like to take you," said Soline. She grabbed Marca's waist. "It's called Up." She flew straight up into the sky holding on to Marca. Marca regained her voice and started screaming.

"Shut up!" screamed Soline. She hit her in the face, and Marca stopped screaming. "You're a really bad liar, you know that?"

"What do you mean?" said Marca, innocently.

"I mean that Husky and I knew your plan from the moment that we set out to find Fly! Besides, I'm not that stupid!"

"What plan?" said Marca, still trying to deny it all.

"Oh, stop it Marca," said Soline, clearly annoyed. "You know what plan. Your little plan to capture to me. I know how valuable a +anima I was to the facility. I knew a stupid bargain wouldn't stand in your way."

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Marca.

Soline slapped her in the face again.

"For the last time, stop it! I know every detail of you plan. You were going to light that torch and sent a signal to Jonan, your assistant. Then Arter and the other researchers were going to come to the inn. Arter would bind me with the special holding rope you developed for me, and then you'd take me to the facility."

Marca was shocked. How did she know every detail of the plan?

"I know a lot more that just that, Marca," said Soline.

"Did you just-?" said a stunned Marca.

"Yes. I'm going to tell you a secret. A secret I haven't even told Husky and the others.

"I can read minds."

Marca went silent. "You're one of the…the…"

"Yes, Marca. I was one of the Canarvai."

It took Marca a minute to process this. The Canarvai were a group of 5 mind readers and mind searchers that were created by the Research Facility. They were trained to be the country's secret weapons and spies. They had killed them all 4 years ago when they had gotten to dangerous. But one had gotten away…

"Why are you telling me this if you don't trust me?"

Soline chuckled. "After I'm done with you, you be in no shape to tell anyone this. Look below."

Marca looked down, and the sea was beneath her, along with an island to the right.

"Would you prefer sea or sand?" said Soline.

Marca started to scream.

"No preference? Okay then." Soline let her fall over the ocean.

"Bye Marca."


	3. Interlude by Max

**Hey people! This is Max talking! I need your help with something. **

**In one of my chapters in this story, I'm going to have a bunch of crowd characters. If you want to be represented in this chapter, please submit a review with the name of you character, and what his/her +anima is. At the end of the chapter, I will put 'credits' and name that each character represents. **

**Thanks for your contributions. **

**-Max DTM **


	4. Incident at Fantale

Disclaimer: I don not own +anima.

"NOOOO!" Marca screamed as she tumbled for the water below. Soline turned her back on the situation and flew back to the mainland, where Husky was waiting for her.

"Well?" asked Husky.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Marca Brighton is out of here!" said Soline, with a satisfied tone.

"Nice," said Husky. "Let's get back. The sun's rising."

Soline and Husky walked back to the inn, where Cooro, Nana, and Senri were just getting up.

"Hey guys! Where's Marca?" asked Nana.

"Marca…" said Senri.

"Well, um…Marca had to leave in the middle of the night," said Soline.

"So we're on our own?" asked Cooro, excited.

"Yep. We're on our own!" said Husky.

"…" said Senri.

"So, where will we go now?" asked Cooro.

"Let's go back to Astar!" said Nana. "I liked it there!"

"Not there," said Husky. "But we are near the village of Fantale. We could stop there."

"Sounds good to me," said Soline.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, the 5 reached Fantale. It was a foggy morning, what would be considered 'angel weather' to the villagers.

"Why is everyone outside on a morning like this?" asked Soline.

"They're outside because it's angel weather," said Cooro.

"What's that?" said Soline.

"The people in this town believed that an angel was coming to them on mornings like this," explained Nana, "but the angel was only a +anima, and he left a while ago."

"It looks like the people still gather looking for him," said Husky.

"Foggy…" said Senri.

The 5 walked into town, where people were gathered waiting for the angel. People were whispering to one another.

"The angel hasn't come in a while…"

"Maybe that messenger of death chased him off…"

"I sure hope not…"

"Hey! Kid! Come here!" A man came out of the crowd and pointed at Cooro. "Haven't I seen you around?"

"Maybe. I've been here before," said Cooro.

"Wait a minute, I know who you are!" yelled the man. "You're the messenger of death! Hey everyone! The messenger of death is back!"

A panic went through the crowd, and everyone saw Cooro. People started to throw rocks at Cooro and yell at him.

"Go away! Let our angel come back!"

"Leave him alone!" yelled Soline. She stepped between Cooro and the mob. "He's not a messenger of death any more then your angel was a real angel!"

"So you're defending the evil one, huh?" said the man.

"Don't provoke me!" yelled Soline. "You'll be sorry!

"Oh, yeah, I'm so scared now!" said the man. "Get her! She's a messenger of death too!"

Soline, tired of the mob, activated her anima. She spread her wings, shone like the sun, and rose a foot above the ground.

The crowd gasped, and stopped in his tracks. The lead man fell to his knees.

"Angel," he whispered.


	5. Scars of an Angel, Rage of a Bear

Disclaimer: I do not own +anima.

The man fainted. Soline deactivated her shine, levitated down, and rushed over to help the man. The townspeople backed up and stared at her in wonder.

"Get this man to a doctor," she said.

"Of course, angel," said a woman who stepped forward.

"I'm not an angel," said Soline. "I'm an angel +anima. Just like that boy is a crow +anima." She pointed to Cooro, and he spread his wings as to emphasize his point.

"I've never seen a +anima that could do what you can do," said another man in the crowd.

"My type of +anima is very rare," said Soline. "Only under very special circumstances does this occur."

"When - " the man started to speak, but a voice rose up in the crowd.

"Fie! Fie on you! I spit on the +anima!" The speaker was a woman in her 20s in the crowd. "You carry supreme abilities and do not share them with the world! Why can't we have them?"

This made Husky mad, and he stepped to Soline's side.

"You should count yourself lucky to not have one!" he yelled. "We had to almost die to get our +animas!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" she yelled. This last comment was the last straw for Soline. She went over to the women and stood in front of her.

"Shut up, woman. Husky speaks the truth. So did I. I did more then almost die when I got mine. I did die, but the +anima that I had saved me by morphing into the one I have now. You doubt my story? Well, here's your proof."

Soline ripped open the bottom half of her shirt. The woman, the crowd, and Cooro, Husky, and Nana all gasped.

On her belly were ten scars from deep knife marks. They looked as if they had only just healed over. The woman backed away, shivering.

"You see for yourself why I became a +anima." Soline re-buttoned her shirt as she spoke. "You may think being a +anima is a blessing, and in some ways, it is. But in more ways it is a curse. You are saved form a frightful, near death, and your reward is being shunned by society, being rejected by your parents, even enslaved. So be glad you don't have a +anima, because it is a curse that ails you for who knows how long."

"I still don't believe you," said the Woman. She scowled at Soline.

"I don't doubt that," said Soline. "Perhaps this will help you understand our pain."

Soline lifted her hand, palm up, and in it was the glowing form of an anima.

"Why have I seen that before?" asked Cooro.

"Look at it," said Husky. "It's clearly a bear +anima, but it has a dark thing inside it. Didn't Senri's mad anima have something like that in…?" Suddenly, the truth of the situation hit him. "She…she's giving her…"  
"Senri's mad anima," finished Nana, shocked.

"Amauri," said Senri.

"I now give you the scar of the +anima, so that you may understand our burden and pain," said Soline. She hurled she sphere at the woman.

The woman screamed, and when the anima hit her, Husky sucked in a sharp breath, and the crowd gasped. There was a flash of light, and the woman's human features began to disappear. She turned into the monster Senri had been when he had to bear that anima. Before she could do any bad damage, Soline grabbed her, flew up into the sky, and with inhuman strength, hurled the woman hundreds of miles west. The she descended and spoke to the crowd.

"My friends and I will take our leave now," she said. Then she turned to the four, and said, "Let's go."

The 5 walked out of the village, and before anyone could say anything, someone shouted, "Wait!" The 5 turned around, and the man who had passed out earlier came to them.

"I have something I need to ask you," he said. "Have you ever heard of a country called Utone?"


	6. What Shein Had to Say

Disclaimer: I don not own +anima.

"Utone?" said Soline. "What's Utone?"

"Utone is a country far north of Astaria, and it's an island in the sea," said the man, whose name was Shein. "I think you'll fit in well there.'

"Why?" asked Husky.

"Because it is a country of only +anima," said Shein. "It was established so that the +anima would have a place fit in and belong until their anima left them. I myself lived there for 3 years before I came back to Fantale."

"You had an anima?" squealed Cooro. "What kind?"

"Cooro, be quiet!" scolded Husky. "That's none of your business!"

"No, it's all right," said Shein. "I had a vulture anima. Everyone here thought I was a monster, so I left for Utone. It was so much better there."

"How do you get to Utone?" asked Nana.

"I have a map. Let me go get it." Shein headed back towards the village. The group of 5 sat in silence that was broken by Cooro after a minute or 2.

"You were really mad back there," said Cooro to Soline.

"That woman just didn't understand," said Soline. "She needed to know."

"Are you going to leave her like that forever?" asked Nana.

"No, I won't," said Soline. "In a month or so, I'll go find her and remove it."

At that moment, Shein came back with a map.

"Here is a map of Astaria and Utone," he said. Then Shein turned to Soline. "If you don't mind…may I see your anima one more time?"

Soline agreed and spread her wings. Shein shared at them in awe.

"I wonder…" he said. Then he turned to the rest of them. "I wish you well on your travels." Then Shein went back into the village.

"So," said Soline. "What do you say?"

"Let's do it," said Cooro.

"I'm in," said Husky.

"Let's go," said Nana.

"Go," said Senri.


	7. The North Sea

Disclaimer: I do not own +anima.

The 5 +anima journeyed for 2 weeks, until they reached the North Sea on the morning of the 15 day. Nothing eventful happened within these two weeks, except an incident when Cooro tipped an apple stand over in the street in the town of Jesse.

"We made it!" yelled Cooro. "It's the sea!"

"We still have to cross it," Husky reminded Cooro, but Cooro didn't care. He ran out into the sea, splashing in the waves. Nana came out and joined him.

"According to this map," started Soline, "We just head across the sea for about 3 miles, and we'll be there."

"Do you have a plan to get across there?" asked Husky.

"I do," said Soline. "Cooro and Nana can fly, and we can make a raft for Senri to sit on. You and I can push the raft."

"You? But you don't have a fish anima," stated Husky.

"Well, one of my abilities that comes with my anima is the ability to change into any +anima that I want,"

Husky gasped. "Why didn't you tell us this?"

"I have a very broad range of abilities, and I only reveal them when I need to," said Soline. "I knew you'd end up finding out the obvious ones, so I told you those immediately. Now let's build that raft."

Husky, Soline, and Senri spent the next hour building a perfect raft to float on. During this whole time, Husky was thinking about Soline.

_She seems so secretive all the time _he thought. _It's like she has some huge secret that she needs to hide. I wonder what it is. _

Because of her ability, Soline heard all of this going through Husky's head. _I'll have to do a better job at hiding my emotions. _

When the raft was finished, they pushed it out into the water. Husky activated his anima, and Soline changed hers into a fish's. Before they set out, Cooro noticed a mark on the back of Soline's neck. It was small, and shaped like a halo.

"Is that your +anima mark?" Cooro asked Soline. He pointed at the mark.

"Yeah, it is," she said. "That's really definitive proof that I'm a +anima."

So the 5 set out across the ocean; Cooro and Nana flying, and the others in the water. By evening, the group had sighted land in the distance.

"Utone," said Soline. "We made it."


	8. Utopia of Atonement

Disclaimer: I do not own +anima.

The group swam to shore, and began to walk along the beach. A twelve year old girl with furry hands and claws noticed the group, and came over with a huge smile on her face.

"Welcome to Utone!" she said. "Before you go into town, I just need to check that you're +anima. Could you show them, please?"

Cooro and Nana spread their wings, but before Soline spread hers, she was sure to make them look a little more ordinary. Senri showed his bear claw, and Husky laid down on the sand and showed his fish tail.

"Great!" said the girl. "I'll take you to Registration. Would you like to see the island first?"

"That sounds great," said Soline.

"You can keep you animas shown here," said the girl. "Let's go. Oh, and my name's Aki, by the way."

The group followed Aki into town, Husky had to deactivate his anima to walk, of course, but the rest of them kept theirs out.

The island was paradise. Children were everywhere. It was like a huge park and town rolled into one.

"Where are the adults?" asked Nana.

"There are none," said Aki. "This island is children only. They leave when they outgrow their animas."

"How do you govern yourselves?" asked Husky. "How do you get the things you need?"

"The oldest boys and girls are in charge, in case anything bad happens. We also have Queen Annia," said Aki. "She has a Pegasus +anima. She's essentially in charge of everything. And for the second question, we have a magic portal that gives us whatever we need."

"It's like paradise," said Cooro.

"We want Utone to be a place where children can recover from harsh treatment," said Aki. 'It's a Utopia of atonement, which is where we get the name: Utone."

"Utone," said Senri. "Pretty."

"It is," said Aki. "Let's get you to Registration."

Aki took them to a building near the center of the island. Inside was a girl about 13 years old sitting at a desk. Behind her was a hoard of papers and files.

"I need your names and you animas," she said.

The group came up individually and gave names. When Soline came up, the woman's eyes got wide.

"I will be back in a moment," she said. When she came back, she had a teenage girl with a porcupine anima. The girl gasped.

"It can't be," she said.


	9. Linnia's Anima

Disclaimer: I do not own +anima.

"Um, why are you staring at me?" asked Soline.

"Forgive me," said the girl. "My name is Theodora. You can call me Teddy. May I see your +anima mark?"

Soline turned around and pulled down the collar in the back of her blouse.

"I knew it," breathed Teddy. "Would you come with me, please?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you know how Utone was established?" Teddy asked Soline.

The 5 +anima were all in a room off of the registration hall. They were all very confused at why Teddy was reacting the way she was. She was being very kind to all of them, but her focus was on Soline.

"Well, we just got here, so, no," said Nana.

"Well, Utone was created by a woman, by the name of Linnia," began Teddy. "She had been a swan +anima, and she knew the hardships of the life as a +anima. When she found this island, and the portal, she knew that it would make a good settling place for the +anima. She went to work, creating settlements and houses, and filling them with +anima from Astaria and Sailand. When her work was done, she knew only one thing was left: to pick a ruler to maintain the wonderful land of Utone.

"She wanted someone fair, someone just. She also didn't want a common +anima to do it, for they would only be able to rule for so long. She wanted someone who would reign forever, and fairly. She wanted one ruler.

"Linnia dedicated 4 years of her life creating an anima that would occupy whoever would be fit to rule. When that person would be born, it would find them at the right time. Until then, a council would be in command, and she also created Annia, the Pegasus +anima, to rule until then.

"Linnia paid with her life to do all this. When it was finished, she laid down her head, and said, 'Now let my dreams become what is to come.'

"Unfortunately, to rival this good +anima came an evil anima, occupying recently a boy by the name of Crepera. Now he threatens the land of Utone with an evil shadow."

"Can you get rid of him in any way?" asked Husky.

"There's only one person who can, and that's the person who has the +anima that Linnia created."

"Who is it?" asked Cooro.

Teddy stared at the angel +anima.

"Soline."

**Max's note: The name Crepera is from the word crepernum,** **which** **is Latin for 'darkness' **


	10. Silence

Disclaimer: I do not own +anima or any lyrics from the song below.

The room was silent, the weight of Teddy's words extinguishing the conversation.

"Me?" said Soline.

"Yes, you," said Teddy. "The marks that you bare show it for sure. The halo mark on your neck is not a halo, but the mark of the rular of Utone."

"So, does that make her an angel, a +anima, or what?" asked Husky.

"Well, she is not one of God's true angels from Heavan," said Teddy. "Nor is Crepera one of the devil's angels. You are something we call a grey angel. You have an angel +anima, but are not a true angel."

Silence fell among the room again. Then Cooro spoke.

"What if this Crepera kills her?"

"He won't," said Teddy. "The anima will shield her."

"Why did it come to her anyway?" asked Nana.

"She must be the best fitted for the role," said Teddy. Speaking to Soline, she said, "Are you ready to take up your throne?"

"I…I…" Soline looked flustered. " Can I have some time to think about all this?"

"Of course," said Teddy. Soline walked out of the room. Five seconds later, Husky followed her. He walked behind her until she stopped at the beach. She sat down at the edge of the sand and stared out into the water.

"Do you mind?" asked Husky.

"No, go ahead," said Soline. Husky sat down beside her. They sat in silence for a minute, and then Soline spoke.

"I used to fantasize when I was five that I was ruler of Astaria," she said. "That I could do what ever I wanted, and that life was good. But now that royalty is a reality, I don't know what to do."

"I know," said Husky.

"You do?" said Soline.

"Yeah," said Husky. "Did I ever tell you that I was going to be king of Sailand?"

"No," said Soline.

"Well, I never wanted to be king," said Husky. "But I keep wondering if running away from who I should be, and if some things that need to happen never will because I ran away."

"Wow, you do know how I feel," said Soline. "At least you have brothers that can take over, though. I'm the only one who can do this."

"So you feel hard pressed to do it," said Husky.

"I just don't think I can do this," said Soline. Silence rang for another minute.

"Soline, I'm…I'm going to make you a promise," said Husky. "If you take up the throne as ruler of Utone, I'll go back and reclaim my throne in Sailand."

"Husky…" started Soline, but her voice broke. She smiled at him, and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"I really like you, Soline," said Husky.

"I love you too, Husky."

Silence took over once more, but no words needed to be said.

_I need you _

_More then you'll ever know _

_Still do _

_Willing to let it show _

_I need a minute just to get to you _

_I feel like I might be getting through _

_Come over and say nothing_

_Silence is everything. _

From_ "Silence" _by Aly & AJ


	11. Canarvai

Disclaimer: I do not own +anima.

Intended spin-off of Tsubasa in places.

Husky and Soline sat on that beach, talking for an hour. Husky talked about life in Sailand, and Soline about life in her village.

"I can remember almost every detail of my childhood," said Husky. "Well, not every detail, but I remember a lot."

"I don't remember anything until I was five," said Soline.

"Really? Most remember stuff at least from when they were three," said Husky.

"I guess I'm just different."

"Maybe."

Suddenly, Soline had an impulse to tell Husky her secret. She knew she could trust him now.

"Husky, I have a secret I want to tell you," she said.

"Fire away," he said.

Soline took a deep breath and said it.

"I read minds. It's one of my talents."

Husky stared at her for a few seconds, shocked. Then he spoke.

"Is it because of your anima?"

"No," said Soline. "It's a sad story how this happened."

"You can tell me anything."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I told you that I only remember things from when I was 5 and older. Well, there's a reason."

"My name wasn't always Soline. Until my 5th birthday, it was Sakura. On my fifth birthday, men from the research facility took me to Astar, so I was told. They gassed me when I reached the facility. When I woke up, I had no idea who I was, or anything. A boy at the facility filled me in." Soline paused.

"You don't have to tell me," said Husky.

"It's just a little weird," said Soline.

"Try me."

"Okay." Soline went on.

"The scientist had fiddled with my mind. Because of their meddling, I was able to read minds, along with 4 other children. They gave me a new name, Soline, and all the other children were renamed too. They named us all the Canarvai, the "Mind Searchers" in their own stupid code language. We were supposed to be government agents, and to make us obey them they used pain."

Husky's eyes got wide for a minute, and Soline paused.

"I'm okay," he said.

"Well, these scientists weren't very smart, due to the fact that they didn't realize that we could read their minds too. We knew all their quirks and secrets, and this helped us when we tried to rebel. They decided that we needed to be exterminated."

Soline started to cry a bit.

"All of the others were killed. But I was the smartest; I was able to escape, due to the fact that I had discovered that I could use my powers to control others too. I ran to the nearest village, and the woman and man that took me in are now my mother and father."

Soline, her story finished, put her head in her hand and closed her eyes.

"That's a lot to think about," said Husky. "So…can you read my mind?"

"Do I really need to answer that?" she said sarcastically.

"Tell me what I'm thinking about right now," he said.

"Okay," Soline kept her eyes shut. "You're thinking of an angel…no, a +anima with dark wings. He's standing on a mountain with a murderous glare, and it's dark behind him. Wow, good mental picture. It's really real."

"Uh…" said a pale-faced Husky, "That's because it is real. Look!"

Soline turned around, and Husky's mental picture was on the mountain.

Crepera had come.


	12. Battle of Dark And Light

Disclaimer: I do not own +anima.

Husky's POV

The moment Soline saw Crepera, her eyes widened, and then narrowed in the same second. When he saw that she had seen him, he gave the evilest death glare I have ever seen a person give. It was a challenge to fight.

Without another word, Soline took off on wing for the mountain he was on. I followed behind on foot. I knew she could get this guy, but I was still worried for her. If only I could do something.

When she landed on the mountain, the battle commenced. But it was not of physical contact. A visible force wave seemed to radiate from each of them, pushing against each other's. Crepera's was a darkness that blotted out all light, and Soline's was a light destroying all darkness. Each pushed against each other with almost equal force.

For a while, nothing changed. But then the dark force started to penetrate. I could see Soline straining to keep her force projected. But she was losing. She couldn't hold out.

I wanted to yell, to scream, to do anything. She was failing. The dark force was about to consume her. The edge of the darkness was inches from her skin.

_Wait? What the heck am I doing? Help her! _I thought. I ran up the mountain, and, praying that Crepera was solid, delivered the hardest blow that I had ever given to his skull.

He was solid. The moment he was hit, he fell to the ground, the dark force retracted, and Soline had the upper hand once more. She quickly put him at her mercy, surrounding him with a field of light.

When the light touched his being, he screamed, and he became a contracting dark shape, getting smaller and smaller. When he was only a small ball of darkness, he exploded, dark shapes darting away from the light and disappearing. Gone forever.

I looked over at Soline. She was doubled over, gasping for breath.

"Soline? Are you okay?"

At my words, she looked at me. For one second, her eyes were filled with a sad, dead look. The next moment, all knowing disappeared entirely, and her limp form tumbled down the mountain.


End file.
